The use of social networks has allowed unprecedented sharing of personal information. This presents a constant privacy concern, which is repeated by privacy advocates worldwide. Typically, individuals publish information to the Internet without any concern for privacy. Later, if and when the information proves problematic, the individuals regret having posted it. As is well known, once information is uploaded to a public location on the Internet, it is permanently out there. Even with repeated attempts to remove such information, it is often easily found on archive servers or Internet history servers. Further, information is often stored locally by people for later access.
Another set of problems relates to the very effort involved in limiting access to public information. For example, The Barbra Streisand Effect occurs when someone indicating that they are concerned about publicly available information causes the information to be much more widely consumed. In today's world of rapid communication, merely objecting to people seeing or reading something causes many to go look at it themselves. As such, even the process of trying to protect one's privacy results in significant invasion of privacy.
It would be advantageous to provide an enhanced method for disseminating information that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.